


Tajemnice strychu

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Sherlockowi doskwiera nuda, więc pani Hudson proponuje, aby posprzątał na strychu. John widzi w tym doskonałą okazję na poznanie przeszłości swojego przyjaciela.





	

\- Zaraz chyba umrę z nudów – ogłosił melodramatycznym głosem Sherlock, jeszcze bardziej rozciągając się na kanapie.   
Siedzący w swoim fotelu John oderwał wzrok od właśnie czytanej gazety i spojrzał krytycznie na swojego przyjaciela. Przyszedł w odwiedziny na Baker Street, aby odetchnąć nieco od absorbującego rodzinnego życia, ale tutaj także nie mógł liczyć nawet na chwilę relaksu. Detektyw od dwóch dni nie prowadził żadnej sprawy i naprawdę zrobił się marudny. Był nawet bardziej irytujący niż biegająca po całym domu Emily.   
\- Sądziłem, że takiego niezwykłego człowieka jak ty, czeka jakaś bardziej ekscytująca śmierć – odparł Watson.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc ja też – mruknął Holmes.  
Sherlock nie znosił bezczynności. A ostatnio niestety coraz częściej go ona dopadała. Klientów jakoś ubywało, Lestrade nie dzwonił już tak często, pomysły na eksperymenty pomału się kończyły, nie zaczepiał go żaden nowy psychopata. Nieuchronnie chyba zbliżał się jakiś kryzys w jego życiu. Oczywiście niepokoiło go to, ale póki co nie wpadł jeszcze na żadne skuteczne rozwiązanie tego problemu.   
\- John wymyśl coś, bo zaraz zacznę strzelać po ścianach! – krzyknął po kolejnej chwili ciszy.   
Kiedyś ją uwielbiał. Cisza była balsamem dla jego uszu. Pomagała się skupić. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła mu jednak doskwierać. Ku swojemu przerażeniu musiał przyznać, że to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zaczął większość czasu spędzać wśród ludzi.   
\- Czemu to ja mam ci wymyślać jakąś rozrywkę, skoro to tobie się nudzi, a nie mnie?   
Watson przez lata wyuczył się cierpliwości do detektywa, ale nawet ona miała swoje granice. Zresztą ostatnio nie spędzał z nim tak wiele czasu jak kiedyś i jego próg tolerancji humorów Sherlocka znacznie się obniżył.   
\- A może posprzątalibyście na strychu? – zaproponowała niespodziewanie pani Hudson, która weszła do pokoju, niosąc na tacy herbatę i ciastka – Już od jakiegoś czasu się do tego zbieram, ale jakoś ciągle brakuje mi czasu.   
Holmes przewrócił tylko oczami. Niemożliwe, aby kobieta w jej wieku nie miała na coś czasu. Przecież ona prawie nic nie robi całymi dniami!   
\- To tu jest strych? – zdziwił się John.   
Mieszkał tu kilka lat i nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał.   
\- Oczywiście, złociutki – odparła radośnie gospodyni – To tam trzymam wszystkie skarby swojej młodości – dodała rozmarzona.   
Dopiero teraz Watson zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niewiele wie o pani Hudson. Poza kilkoma niezbyt pochlebnymi opowiastkami o jej mężu, nigdy o sobie nie mówiła. Poprzez przejrzenie rupieci ze strychu mógłby się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru grzebać w jakiś reliktach przeszłości z początków ubiegłego wieku – warknął detektyw – Niech pani sama to ogarnie.   
Staruszka nie wydawała się zbytnio oburzona tymi słowami. Doskonale wiedziała, że znudzony Sherlock jest jeszcze trudniejszym człowiekiem niż zazwyczaj.   
\- Połowa tych reliktów przeszłości należy do ciebie – odparła hardo – Już nie pamiętasz, że jeszcze dobrze przed przeprowadzką tutaj, przywlokłeś stertę kartonów i wepchnąłeś na strych?   
Oczy Holmesa rozszerzyły się na chwilę w zdumieniu. Pamiętał ten incydent jak przez mgłę.   
\- To tylko jakieś graty z czasów studiów – powiedział z lekceważeniem – Nie ma tam nic istotnego. Może to pani wyrzucić w całości.   
Na te słowa John uśmiechnął się cwanie. Perspektywa poznania przeszłości detektywa była sto razy ciekawsza od wysłuchiwania historii z młodości pani Hudson.   
\- Ja je bardzo chętnie przejrzę – oznajmił.   
Tak jak się spodziewał, słysząc to, Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi i posłał przyjacielowi wrogie spojrzenie.   
\- Mowy nie ma! – syknął – Nikt nie będzie zaglądał do moich prywatnych rzeczy.   
\- Dopiero co mówiłeś, że są mało istotne – odparł John z cwaną miną.   
Holmes był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Wyraźnie nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek miał okazję poznać jego przeszłość. To tylko utwierdziło Watsona w przekonaniu, że pudła na strychu zawierały jakieś interesujące informacje na temat jego, bądź, co bądź, dość tajemniczego przyjaciela.   
\- Nie oznacza to jednak, że możesz w nich sobie bezkarnie grzebać – walczył dalej detektyw – Lepiej sam się tego pozbędę, zanim ktoś postanowi to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie – dodał, po czym wyszedł na korytarz, a potem zaczął wspinać się po chodach prowadzących na strych.   
John i pani Hudson popatrzeli na siebie z zadowolonymi minami.   
\- Nie sądziłam, że pójdzie nam tak szybko – powiedziała staruszka.   
\- Ja też – odparł Watson.   
Zazwyczaj przekonanie Sherlocka do czegoś, na co nie miał ochoty, nie było zbyt łatwe. Zawsze trzeba było zachęcić go jakimś sposobem. Najprościej było podważyć jego umiejętności, zawsze łapał wtedy haczyk. W końcu był we wszystkim najlepszy i jeśli tylko ktoś śmiał w to wątpić, od razu musiał mu udowodnić, że się myli.   
\- Lepiej pójdę za nim – oznajmił John – Może uda mi się coś z niego wyciągnąć.   
Staruszka poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym razem wyszli na korytarz. Ona jednak obrała schody na dół, a on na górę.   
Strych wyglądał jak każde inne pomieszczenie tego typu. Pełno kartonów i innych rupieci z poprzednich dekad, tłoczących się na niewielkiej przestrzeni przykrytej dość grubą warstwą kurzu. Panował tam lekki półmrok i zaduch. Po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia było niewielkie okno, ale oczywiście Sherlock nie kłopotał się z choćby jego uchyleniem, aby wpuścić trochę światła i świeżego powietrza. John nie miał jednak zamiaru niszczyć sobie oczu i płuc, więc podszedł do okna i otworzył je na oścież. Od razu lepiej.   
Detektyw miotał się po całym pomieszczeniu, zaglądając do wszystkich kartonów. Zapewne szukał tych ze swoimi rzeczami, aby uchronić je przed wpadnięciem w niepowołane ręce. Watson bez słowa postanowił mu pomóc. I tym razem los się do niego uśmiechnął. Już pierwsze pudełko, na które się natknął, miało na wieczku duży napis „S.H.”. nie pozostawiało to chyba wątpliwości, do kogo należy. John wiedział, że nie powinien go otwierać bez pytania, ale wydawało się, że to jedyny sposób na to, aby poznać choć zalążek historii życia Holmesa zanim się poznali. Zaryzykował więc i podniósł wieko. Ukazał mu się stos zeszytów. Nieco go to zdziwiło. Sadził, że detektyw ma na tyle dobrą pamięć, że nie miał potrzeby, aby cokolwiek sobie zapisywać. Wziął do ręki jeden z notatników i go przekartkował. Spodziewał się jakiś notatek z zajęć, ale te zapiski wyglądały bardziej na coś w rodzaju dziennika.   
\- Odłóż to w tej chwili – zagrzmiał tuż za nim stanowczy głos.   
Oczywiście John nie czuł się ani trochę zastraszony. Nie miał zamiaru odkładać zeszytu. Nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji.   
\- Spokojnie, Sherlock – odparł, odwracając się w jego stronę – Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Dużo ludzi pisze pamiętniki – dodał, starając się nie roześmiać.   
Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, aby wielki detektyw wyżalał się kartkom papieru. Ale z drugiej strony nie rozmawiał o swoich uczuciach z ludźmi, więc może to był jego sposób na pozbycie się negatywnych emocji.   
\- To nie jest żaden pamiętnik – warknął Holmes – Tylko praca na zaliczenie z psychologii – dodał, wyrywając notes z rąk przyjaciela – Mieliśmy się wcielić w psychopatów i opisać nasze przemyślenia. Zapewniam cię, że nie chcesz tego czytać.   
\- Dlaczego? Wydajemy mi się to bardzo interesujące. Nie było to chyba dla ciebie zbyt trudne zadanie – zakpił John, za co zarobił cios z zeszytu w głowę – Au!   
\- Nigdy nie naśmiewaj się z psychopatów – pogroził mu Sherlock, po czym zaczął wyciągać kolejne notatniki z pudełka.   
Większość z nich nie zawierała niczego, co interesowałoby Watsona. Głównie opisy różnych eksperymentów. Widać już od najmłodszych lat Holmes lubił poddawać różne rzeczy swoim destrukcyjnym testom. Natknęli się również na kilka książek i indeks. John zdążył do niego zerknąć i przekonać się, że detektyw był całkiem nienajgorszym uczniem.   
\- Nauczyciele pewnie cię lubili – zagadnął – Skoro tak garnąłeś się do wiedzy i sam ją zdobywałeś…   
\- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł Sherlock, kartkując kolejny zeszyt – Nie znosili mnie. Często wiedziałem więcej od nich i nie miałem skrupułów im tego wytknąć. Ludzie, którzy w oczach społeczeństwa uchodzą za nieomylnych, nienawidzą, kiedy podważa się ich autorytet. A już zwłaszcza, gdy robi to taki arogancki małolat jak ja.   
Watson nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.   
\- W takim razie cieszę się, że nie byłem twoim nauczycielem.   
Opróżnili pierwszy karton i detektyw stwierdził, że zostawi sobie tylko kilka zeszytów z ciekawszymi eksperymentami, a reszta nadaje się do wyrzucenia. Dotarli do połowy drugiego pudła, kiedy ktoś nieśmiało zapukał do uchylonych drzwi. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Po chwili ukazała im się drobna postawa Molly.   
\- Cześć – przywitała się – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale przyniosłam ci to płuco, o które prosiłeś. Włożyłam je do lodówki – zwróciła się do Sherlocka.   
\- Super – odparł, wracając do przeglądania zawartości kartonu – Zaraz się nim zajmę, tylko skończymy z tymi gratami.   
Patolog kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. W sumie nie miała tu nic więcej do roboty, ale jakoś nie chciało się jej jeszcze opuszczać Baker Street. Pomimo braku zaproszenia, zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków w głąb pomieszczenia.   
\- Może wam pomóc? – zaproponowała nieśmiało.   
Kiedy weszła, pani Hudson poinformowała ją, że Sherlock i John robią porządki na strychu pełnym ciekawych rupieci. Po cichu liczyła na to, że pozwolą jej się do siebie przyłączyć. Doktor Hooper od zawsze lubiła znajdywać stare przedmioty z historią. Kiedy wyjeżdżała do babci na wakacje, jej ukochanym zajęciem było przeglądanie jej szpargałów i wysłuchiwanie barwnych opowieść z nimi związanych.   
\- Świetnie, pójdzie nam szybciej – odparł detektyw, nawet na nią nie patrząc – Przejrzyj tamto pudło.   
Molly posłusznie otworzyła wskazany karton. Był nieco mniejszy od pozostałych i wypełniony stosem luźnych, pojedynczych kartek w pięciolinie. Większość z nich była oczywiście zapisana. Rzędy nut nic patolog nie mówiły, ale i tak przyglądała się im z zainteresowaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała w rękach zapisu utworów stworzonych przez Holmesa. Niby nie było w tym nic szczególnego, ale dla niej podświadomie stanowiło to wielki zaszczyt.   
\- Kiedy napisałeś swój pierwszy utwór? – spytała niespodziewanie.   
Sherlock odłożył właśnie przeglądaną książkę i podszedł do doktor Hooper. Wziął od niej kilka kartek i przyjrzał się im pobieżnie.   
\- Chyba gdzieś w szkole średniej – odparł obojętnie – Ale te początkowe melodie były raczej marnej jakości. Dopiero na studiach zaczęły brzmieć przyzwoicie.   
\- Więc czemu wylądowały tutaj? – spytał John, zbliżając się do nich.   
Detektyw zastanowił się chwilę, jakby sam nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na to proste pytanie. Lub szukał jakiejś wymówki, nie chcąc ujawnić prawdziwego powodu.   
\- Hmm… Większość z nich ma dość mroczny wydźwięk – odparł w końcu – Komponowałem je w trudnym dla mnie okresie życia.   
Molly i John nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości co do autentyczności tej wypowiedzi. Czuli też jednak, że Holmes nie chce wdawać się w szczegóły, dlatego nie ciągnęli tego tematu.   
\- W takim razie do wyrzucenia? – upewniła się patolog.   
\- Zostaw – zadecydował bez wahania – Przejrzę je dokładniej, może coś będzie warte odratowania.   
Było to trochę nie w stylu Sherlocka, ale żadne z nich tego nie skomentowało, tylko wrócili do oglądania zawartości kolejnych pudeł. Robili to w ciszy. Tylko co jakiś czas Watson czy doktor Hooper pytali właściciela, co począć z rupieciami, co do których nie byli pewni czy nadają się na powrót do życia, czy czeka je śmierć na śmietniku. Sherlock wydawał się prawie w ogóle nie związany emocjonalnie z tymi przedmiotami. Na większość z nich patrzył z obojętnością i bez skrupułów był gotów się ich pozbyć.   
John zaczął już tracić nadzieję na znalezienie jakiejś ciekawostki z przeszłości przyjaciela. Wtedy jednak wpadła mu w ręce pożółkła, dość wypchana koperta. Otworzył ją ostrożnie i z środka wyciągnął plik zdjęć. A to ciekawe! Sherlock nie znosił, kiedy robiło mu się fotografie i nie uznawał ich za wartościowe. Na Baker Street na próżno było szukać choćby jednaj ramki ze zdjęciem. Dlatego też zawartość koperty bardzo go zaintrygowała.   
Kilka pierwszych wyraźnie pochodziła z czasów dzieciństwa detektywa. Wyglądał na naprawdę słodkie dziecko. John mógł się jednak założyć, że uroda miała się nijak do charakteru. Tak jak to było obecnie.   
\- Co tam masz? – spytał Holmes, patrząc mu przez ramię.   
Speszył się nieco na widok siebie sprzed jakiś trzydziestu lat. Te zdjęcia nie powinny nigdy ujrzeć światłą dziennego! To takie żenujące!   
\- Szczerze nie posądzałem cię o taki sentymentalizm – zakpił John, wskazując na jedną z fotografii – Czy to jest Mycroft?!   
Watson po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Starszy Holmes był tak majestatycznym człowiekiem, że ujrzenie go jako kilkulatka wydawało się zupełnie nierzeczywiste.   
\- Matka nie chciała mnie wypuścić z domu bez „pamiątek z dzieciństwa” – odparł lekceważąco detektyw, robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu – Już dawno powinienem się ich pozbyć.   
\- Chyba żartujesz! – niespodziewanie koło nic znalazła się Molly – Nie wolno wyrzucać czegoś tak cennego.   
\- Szczerze? Dla mnie nie ma to żadnej wartości.   
Doktor Hooper nie mogła pojąć takiego rozumowania, ale nie starała się przekonywać Sherlocka do swoich racji. Doskonale wiedziała, że i tak nie uzyskałaby zamierzonego efektu.   
John przeglądał kolejne fotografie. Były one ułożone w miarę chronologicznie. Kilka z czasów szkolnych, licealnych i w końcu studenckich. Nad żadnym z nich nie zatrzymywał się jednak zbyt długo, w obawie, że właściciel w każdej chwili może wyrwać mu je z ręki. Jedno z nich przykuło szczególnie jego uwagę. Przedstawiało dwie młode osoby. Sherlocka i …   
\- Molly, to ty?! – krzyknął niedowierzająco Watson.   
To było większe zaskoczenie niż Mycroft w postaci dziecka.   
Patolog i detektyw podeszli bliżej, aby zobaczyć co tak zaszokowało ich przyjaciela.   
Johnowi ciężko było określić, kiedy zdjęcie zostało zrobione, ale musiało to być już w czasach, w których Sherlock przestał lubić ludzi, bo jego wzrok wyrażał czystą pogardę dla fotografa. Molly natomiast uśmiechała się nieśmiało jak to miała w zwyczaju, kiedy czuła się nieco zawstydzona jakąś sytuacją. I oczywiście wyglądali na ciut młodszych niż obecnie.   
Doktor Hooper wzięła do ręki fotografię, aby się jej lepiej przyjrzeć.   
\- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam – odparła z uśmiechem – To z dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. Jakiś koleś z gazetki akademickiej robił zdjęcia wszystkim pierwszakom i ich przewodnikom.   
Watosn wybałuszył na nią oczy.   
\- To wy nie poznaliście się w St. Bart’s?   
Naprawdę była to dla niego rewelacja. Co prawda nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym skąd Sherlock zna Molly, ale oczywistym wydawało się, że nastąpiło to przy okazji pracy, najprawdopodobniej w kostnicy nad jakimiś zwłokami. Tak przynajmniej on to sobie wyobrażał. Najwyraźniej jednak był w dużym błędzie.   
Detektyw i patolog się zaśmiali.   
\- Nie, to było mojego pierwszego dnia na studiach – odparła Molly – Nasza uczelnia miała taką tradycję, że ochotnicy ze starszych roczników oprowadzali nowych studentów po kampusie. A ja jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu trafiłam na Sherlocka.   
\- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika – zawrócił się do Holmesa nadal lekko zszokowany Watson.   
Ten popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.   
\- Oczywiście, że się nie zgłosiłem. To była moja kara. Tydzień wcześniej przyłapali mnie na wynoszeniu z laboratorium różnych odczynników chemicznych, które były mi potrzebne do eksperymentów.   
W to akurat John z łatwością mógł uwierzyć.   
\- Mogę się założyć, że byłeś koszmarnym przewodnikiem.   
\- I to jeszcze jak! – potwierdziła Molly – Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, a jeśli już to mruczał coś pod nosem, miał minę jakby chciał mnie zabić i szedł tak szybko, że musiałam za nim biec!   
Podsumowując – Sherlock w całej swojej okazałości.   
\- Ale jakoś cię to do mnie nie zraziło – oznajmił dumnie detektyw.   
\- Tylko dlatego, że okazało się, że mamy podobne zainteresowania – powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Johna – Wyobraź sobie, że nie mógł mnie zostawić samej, a koniecznie musiał przypilnować swojego eksperymentu, więc zaciągnął mnie do swojego pokoju.   
\- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował Holmes – Kazałem ci czekać przed drzwiami, sama wpakowałaś się do środka.   
\- Ale gdyby nie ja, to z twojego eksperymentu zostały by zgliszcza, a cały pokój byłby umazany jakimś paskudztwem.   
Detektyw wydawał się na chwilę zbity z pantałyku. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy ktoś wytykał mu nieporadność lub porażkę.   
\- Ale przyznaj – kontynuowała patolog – że dopiero po tej interwencji zwróciłeś na mnie jakąkolwiek uwagę.   
Dobrze wiedziała, że to prawda. Przez wcześniejsze pół godziny, podczas której w ekspresowym tempie przebiegli przez teren całego kampusu, nie zaszczycił jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Zaimponowała mu jednak szybką reakcją, która uchroniła go przed katastrofą.   
\- Nie będę zaprzeczał – mruknął detektyw – Ale w sumie dobrze się stało, bo w późniejszym czasie okazałaś się bardzo pomocna.   
\- O, tak. Od samego początku nie miałeś skrupułów przed wykorzystywaniem mnie – odparła Molly lekkim tonem.   
\- Ale ty też się zbytnio nie opierałaś – powiedział z cwanym uśmieszkiem – Praktycznie sama zaoferowałaś mi swoją pomoc.   
Tego już patolog nie skomentowała. Nie była jeszcze gotowa przyznać się głośno, że była zafascynowana, wręcz zauroczona swoim starszym kolegą. Była na każde jego zawołanie, nie mogła się doczekać piątkowych wieczorów, które spędzali w jego pokoju nad kolejnymi eksperymentami. Czuła się kimś w rodzaju jego asystentki i bardzo się jej to podobało. Miała do niego słabość. Zresztą nadal ma.   
John przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań z uśmiechem na ustach. Mówili tak, jakby te wspomnienia miały dla nich naprawdę dużą wartość. Jeśli chodzi o Molly, to nic w tym dziwnego. Zaskakujące było jednak, że Sherlock z taką dokładnością pamiętał wydarzenia sprzed około dziesięciu lat. To nie było w jego stylu.   
Watsona nurtowało jeszcze jedno pytanie.   
\- A skąd wzięło się tutaj to zdjęcie?   
Holmes sam przyznał, że fotografie nie są dla niego zbyt istotne. Dlaczego więc posunął się do czegoś tak sentymentalnego, jak zachowanie zdjęcia, które w gruncie rzeczy nie uwieczniało niczego szczególnego. A może dla niego było w tym jednak coś wyjątkowego?   
Detektyw wzruszył tylko ramionami.   
\- Musiałem je dostać od tego kolesia z gazetki, a potem pewnie zaplatało się tu przez przypadek.   
John miał spore wątpliwości co do tego wyjaśniania. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel chce ukryć powód, dla którego nie pozbył się większości znalezionych przez nich rzeczy zaraz po studiach. Może Sherlock miał w sobie jednak choć odrobinę wrażliwości.   
\- Dobra, wracamy do pracy – zarządził detektyw – Płuco na mnie czeka.   
Watson po raz ostatni spojrzał na zdjęcie swoich przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cieszył się, że dane mu było wysłuchać historii ich poznania. Ciekawe jakie jeszcze tajemnice skrywa ten strych?

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że jest dużo opowiadań przedstawiających to jak poznali się Molly i Sherlock. Ja postanowiłam napisać swoją i mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba :)  
> Kolejny post za tydzień   
> Dzięki za Kudos :)


End file.
